


Try Again

by raxilia_running



Series: Vita, Morte e Tutto ciò che resta [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8247104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raxilia_running/pseuds/raxilia_running
Summary: #1: Se Aoba dovesse definirlo in qualche modo, direbbe che Noiz è come un puzzle, una di quelle riproduzioni di qualche opera ukiyoe, tutta sfumature impercettibili e pennellate leggere, un paesaggio montano, preferibilmente nebbioso o addirittura innevato.
  
  #2: Il dolore fisico è una buona pietra di paragone per altri dolori, quelli che non si possono rammendare con un po’ di filo sterile e un cerotto sufficientemente appiccicoso; quelli che, se lasciati a decantare, suppurano e mandano ogni tessuto in cancrena peggio di una ferita fisica, esposta e mai disinfettata.





	1. Dread in the heart

**Author's Note:**

> l'ispirazione per questa fic è arrivata all'improvviso, con la frase "Noiz è un puzzle". All'improvviso come la mia totale ossessione per Dmmd, che non avrei mai potuto credere sarebbe diventata possibile. Mai dire mai nella vita. Che devo dire? È una fic introspettiva, un missing moment, un flusso di coscienza senza tante pretese e SPOILER SUL FINALE (lettore avvisato, mezzo salvato) del periodo di tre mesi che Aoba e Noiz trascorrono separati. Si basa un po' sui pensieri che Aoba fa nella parte finale del gioco e durante la re:connect, poi il resto è farina del mio sacco. Mi piaceva l'idea di esplorare brevemente il senso di solitudine di entrambi (difatti sotto l'altro cut c'è la parte dedicata a Noiz). Il dipinto a cui pensa Aoba è quello di Hiroshige, "[Notte innevata sul monte Hira](uploads6.wikiart.org/images/hiroshige/evening-snow-on-mount-hira.jpg)". Non ho altro da aggiungere, buona lettura!  
>  **Prompt:** #22: «È uno strano dolore... morire di nostalgia per qualcosa che non vivrai mai» (Alessandro Baricco)

_There's a God-awful shitty feeling of dread in my heart. Yeah, it's got a lot to do with haven't finished what I started_  
_**(Dread in my heart | Mother Mother)** _

Noiz è un puzzle.

Se Aoba dovesse definirlo in qualche modo, direbbe che Noiz è come un puzzle, una di quelle riproduzioni di qualche opera ukiyoe, tutta sfumature impercettibili e pennellate leggere, un paesaggio montano, preferibilmente nebbioso o addirittura innevato. Nel suo caso, però, non c’è mai stata una scatola con immagine di riferimento a cui affidarsi. Aoba ha sempre dovuto muoversi a tentoni, incastrando pezzi a caso, disorientato da quell’eccesso di biancore e quelle sfumature così impalpabili da doverle riguardare fra le dita più volte, prima di poterle incastrare in un disegno coerente.

Non è un puzzle in sé e per sé, piuttosto Aoba direbbe che per lui avere a che fare con Noiz è stato come cimentarsi nella ricostruzione di un quadro distrutto, i pezzi gettati alla rinfusa, qualcuno un po’ sbeccato, qualcun altro riacchiappato grazie alla vista lunga, un attimo prima di finire perso sul pavimento.

Aveva creduto di aver risolto quell’enigma. Dopo aver visto tutto ciò che si celava nella sua mente, dopo aver conosciuto il mondo buio e quadrato in cui si era rinchiuso, dopo aver infranto la membrana sottile ma resistente che lo separava dal mondo esterno, Aoba si era convinto di aver capito.

Aveva faticosamente ricostruito tutta la cornice esterna, ogni angolo definito, indizi chiari su come procedere verso l’interno per ridare forma a quel paesaggio sfigurato e freddo che sembrava Noiz.

Ci sarebbe voluta la quotidianità, un lento lavoro di approcci costanti e ascolto paziente dei suoi silenzi, prima ancora che delle sue parole, per terminare l’opera. Aoba ne aveva afferrato un pallido ma bellissimo brandello nel lungo periodo che Noiz aveva trascorso all’ospedale.  Gli era sembrato l’allettante preludio di tutto quello che sarebbe seguito: il ritorno alla normalità e con lei altri tasselli del puzzle che si allineavano e tante cose nuove di Noiz che venivano a galla.

Si era illuso? Forse. Si era sbagliato? Sicuramente.

Si era montato la testa, aveva creduto di scorgere segnali, nella mente e nel cuore di Noiz, che forse non avevano corrispondenza nella realtà.

Era però sicuro di aver sopravvalutato il suo ruolo nella vita di Noiz. Per questo lui era sparito.

Aoba non era stato altro che un mezzo, il suo cavo di connessione al mondo esterno. Era questo che si ripeteva, provando a ridimensionare il dolore dell’assenza nel flusso imperturbabile della sua vita quotidiana.

Non aveva saputo completare quel puzzle in tempo, erano rimasti troppi tasselli disordinati che non aveva avuto la possibilità di far combaciare nei loro lati frastagliati.

Aoba si era scoperto nostalgico. Aveva cominciato, suo malgrado, a immaginare cosa ne sarebbe stato della sua vita, se Noiz non avesse lasciato Midorijima. Giornate intere fatte di scoperte, diventare la sua guida in un mondo ancora nuovo e apparentemente incomprensibile, condurlo per mano attraverso una vita fatta di sensazioni, a volte bellissime, a volte sgradevoli come carta vetrata sulla pelle. Aveva immaginato i litigi interminabili, le sfide a Rhyme un giorno sì e l’altro pure, fargli provare tutti quei cibi che non aveva mai mangiato, ridere dolcemente del suo smarrimento mal dissimulato di fronte alla semplice constatazione che il mondo reale poteva essere bellissimo.

Tutto quello non ci sarebbe mai stato, per tanti motivi che andavano oltre la sua incapacità di capirlo e sfociavano nel diritto di Noiz di conoscere il mondo da solo – o addirittura in compagnia di qualcun altro.

Aoba si era sorpreso così a rimpiangere una vita che non avrebbe mai vissuto, se non nella sua testa. _Era uno strano dolore, morire di nostalgia per una vita che non aveva mai vissuto._ Era un malessere incastrato fra le costole, nel punto esatto in cui il suo cuore e il suo stomaco si toccavano. Era un dolore che, nonostante tutto, si augurava che Noiz non imparasse a provare mai. Non era quello che avrebbe voluto mostrargli, quando aveva deciso di riportarlo nel mondo reale.

Noiz è un puzzle e Aoba si sente egoista ma tutto ciò che desidera, bloccato dietro il bancone dell’Heibon, è poterlo riavere ancora una volta sotto le dita e ricomporre il paesaggio che non gli è mai stato concesso di completare.


	2. You'll be the rest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dopo aver scritto la fic di cui sopra, mi sembrava brutto non illustrare anche il punto di vista di Noiz, mentre Aoba moriva di nostalgia dall'altra parte dell'oceano. Datosì che il gioco è più introspettivo dal punto di vista di Aoba, essendo in prima persona, sulla parte di Noiz mi sono sbizzarrita un po' di più, prendendo spunto dalla bad ending traumatica che ho visto ieri (mi sto ancora riprendendo, piango). Di quell'ending mi ha colpito il disperato bisogno che Noiz aveva di tenere Aoba sempre così e, per quanto naturalmente nella good ending le cose sono andate bene, mi piaceva l'idea di analizzare un attimo più in profondità questa sua sete di possesso. Questo è quanto, se avete tempo ascoltate anche le canzoni che ho inserito nelle fic, i Mother Mother meritano tantissimo. ;-;9  
>  **Prompt:** #25: «Il gran desiderio di un cuore inquieto è di possedere interminabilmente la creatura che ama o di poterla immergere quando sia venuto il tempo dell'assenza, in un sonno senza sogni che non possa aver termine» (Citazione tratta da un documentario sui Serial Killer)

_I make a mess and you'll be there to help me undress. I'll be unclean, I'll be obscene, you'll be the rest and if you leave me, rest assured it would kill me_   
_**(Oleander | Mother Mother)** _

Provare dolore, quello vero e reale, non è come se lo sarebbe immaginato. Provare dolore, nel mondo fuori dal Rhyme, è un affare più semplice e complicato di quello che sembra a tutta prima. Provare dolore, ora che non è più imprigionato nel suo bozzolo resistente e ottundente, si presenta a due livelli completamente differenti, a seconda che sia il suo corpo o la sua mente a essere colpito.

Facciamo un esempio: lui era lì, seduto alla sua bella scrivania di mogano grande quanto un tavolo da biliardo – ci è così abituato che gli sembra addirittura piccola – quando si è messo a riallineare i fogli di un lungo contratto, pieno di note e pallosissimi cavilli.

Zac.

È stato un attimo e un taglietto minuscolo gli si è aperto nella carne tenera del pollice.

Fa male.

Di ferite più o meno gravi se n’è procurato a centinaia, in diciannove anni di vita. Da quando ha ripreso sensibilità ha sofferto contraccolpi ben peggiori sul suo fisico ma ogni nuovo dolore è sempre la scoperta sgradevole e piacevole allo stesso tempo che anche lui può provare le stesse sensazioni che provano tutti gli esseri umani attorno a lui.

I dolori fisici sono fastidiosi. È il primo aggettivo che gli viene in mente e il più calzante di tutti, a suo dire. I dolori fisici sono un inconveniente limitante, portano con sé la paura di una sensazione che dopotutto non vuole provare e la sua mente inizia a regolarsi di conseguenza, esitando in un modo che non gli appartiene. Non è più il tempo di buttarsi in una rissa, ignorando le contusioni insopportabili che un pugno ben assestato contro il naso o sul collo possono provocare. Non può più alzarsi dal letto e girare per casa, beccando spigoli di mobili nel fianco e meravigliandosi degli ematomi violacei che compaiono all’improvviso sulla pelle, senza capire come può esserseli fatti. Non può più bendarsi le mani e lasciare che ferite e fratture scomposte rimarginino in maniera innaturale, continuando a pigiare i tasti come se il suo corpo fosse perfettamente funzionante.

Eppure il dolore fisico è un passo necessario. No, non per quelle menate sull’autoconservazione del proprio involucro di carne – gli risulta ancora stranissimo preoccuparsi per la propria incolumità. E nemmeno perché il dolore è l’altra faccia del piacere e di tutte quelle sensazioni esaltanti che rendono il mondo improvvisamente più colorato.

Il dolore fisico è una buona pietra di paragone per altri dolori, quelli che non si possono rammendare con un po’ di filo sterile e un cerotto sufficientemente appiccicoso; quelli che, se lasciati a decantare, suppurano e mandano ogni tessuto in cancrena peggio di una ferita fisica, esposta e mai disinfettata.

Ora può capire anche lui che “fare male come un pugno nello stomaco” è un modo un po’ scemo ma calzante per descrivere la sensazione mozzafiato che gli stritola il cuore, quando una delusione la colpisce all’improvviso, quando la mancanza si fa troppo forte, quando la solitudine non è più una scelta ma un’imposizione. Ora sa che anche il mare malmostoso e nauseante in cui ha galleggiato per un bel pezzo della sua vita, crogiolandosi nel rancore verso se stesso e la propria incapacità di essere normale, era una forma di dolore, troppo tenue e irriconoscibile per poterle affibbiare una tale definizione.

Così se ora qualcuno glielo chiedesse e lui avesse voglia di rispondere, direbbe che ciò che sta provando è molto simile ad avere polsi e caviglie spezzate, perché la mancanza è una canaglia che gli spezza le reni e limita i suoi movimenti molto più del tempo passato in riabilitazione all’ospedale.

Eppure ha deciso che è un dolore che deve imparare a provare, sopportare, gestire e controllare. Perché da quando la sua sensibilità è tornata, si è accorto di molte cose a proposito di se stesso e del mondo che lo circonda.

Il fatto è che Noiz è egoista e possessivo, come solo un bambino solo, senza affetto e senza comprensione può esserlo.

Il fatto è che Noiz non ha mai saputo cosa fossero la preoccupazione e il calore umano rivolti a lui e lui soltanto, perché neanche le prime persone che avrebbero dovuto offrirglieli sono state capaci di farlo.

Il fatto è che Noiz vuole Aoba tutto per sé, non per riconoscenza o gratitudine, ma perché lui è stato la persona giusta al momento giusto. Non sa con che altre parole spiegarlo ma Aoba non è stato solo il primo essere umano a preoccuparsi per lui e costringerlo ad aprire il proprio cuore. È stato l’unico che avrebbe mai potuto farlo, in un modo che c’entra solo in parte coi suoi poteri.

Non vuole altro, nella sua nuova vita piena di sensazioni e persone nuove: né lo status sociale, né i soldi, né i divertimenti. L’unico, _grande desiderio del suo cuore inquieto è di possedere interminabilmente Aoba o di poterlo immergere, quando sia venuto il tempo dell'assenza, in un sonno senza sogni che non possa aver termine_. È un desiderio tanto viscerale da averlo spaventato e non perché l’idea di quella simbiosi morbosa lo disgusti ma perché farebbe soffrire Aoba.

Se c’è una cosa che ha imparato, dopo il loro secondo scontro nel Rhyme, è che le sue azioni e i suoi desideri possono ferirlo, provocargli quel dolore che sta imparando soltanto adesso a sperimentare fino in fondo.

Se c’è una cosa che ha capito, è che restando a Midorijima avrebbe rischiato di deteriorare, fino a distruggere, quel sentimento che lo lega a lui, la delicata e sottilissima connessione che Aoba ha intessuto fra loro attraverso la sua testarda preoccupazione, quella che potrebbe essere il germoglio di una relazione normale fra due persone che si amano. Lo avrebbe voluto tutto e solo per sé, aggrappandosi disperatamente al suo braccio come il bambino solo ed egoista che ancora era.

Se c’è una cosa che ha sempre saputo con lampante certezza, da quando è stato salvato, è che anche lui deve meritarselo, come Aoba si è meritato la sua fiducia e il suo affetto, lottando testardamente fino a dimostrargli che il mondo poteva essere molto di più di una sterile serie di scambi di favori.

Deve crescere e assumersi le sue responsabilità ed è qualcosa in cui Aoba proprio non può aiutarlo. È un percorso tutto suo e personale che ha deciso volontariamente, questa volta, di affrontare da solo.

Il punto è che provare dolore è un affare molto più semplice e complesso di quanto non si sarebbe mai immaginato. Quel dolore urticante e pungente come un taglietto da carta nella carne, che gli spacca il cuore ogni volta che misura la distanza fra sé e Aoba, non è solo suo ma ci sono ancora molte cose che Noiz deve imparare. Perché il dolore sa essere una sensazione potente e pervasiva: come un pugno troppo forte che ferisce chi lo sferra e chi lo subisce, così quella solitudine che lo attanaglia sta divorando anche Aoba ma questo lui non può saperlo.

Sarà la prima cosa che gli chiederà, quando lo rivedrà e sarà finalmente all’altezza di poter reclamare la sua compagnia, senza avere più conti in sospeso col suo passato.


End file.
